


Wait!

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - General Store, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time Meeting, M/M, Steve Rogers is adorable, Tony works at a store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: (Store) 'Hey Bastard we're shut oh wait you're hot come in'





	

Steve was in a rush, it was his friends birthday tomorrow and he needed to get a present now. It was just before 10pm, he knew the shops were closing but he hoped that whoever was working would be sympathetic.

When he reached the shop he found the door unlocked, that was a good thing. He pushed it open, the bell ringing out in the empty, dimly lit shop. He ignored that and started scouring the shelves looking for something, anything to get his friend.

"Hey! Bastard! We're shut!" A voice called out from somewhere near the back of the shop and Steve froze, his hand about to grab a gift set. He poked his head over the top of the shelf and gave a smile.

"Hi, sorry! It's my friends birthday and I really need to get him something..." He babbled trying to look trustworthy and in need.

"Yeah well that your fault... shit." The worker, a male by the name of Tony, trailed off. The man he had just been shouting at was hot. Tony choked on his words and grinned at him. "You know what, grab what you need, it's okay, a little overtime never hurt, you know?"

Steve didn't notice the males flirting manner, he was just relieved he let him buy the present. He approached the counter timidly holding the gift set. "Thank you, honestly. I'm so sorry for keeping you, I've been working all day." Steve was a little breathless as he smiled at Tony relieved, handing the item to be scanned.

Tony smiled and pushed the gift set towards him. "It's on the house, or maybe, instead of paying, you could just give me your number?" Tony winked at the other male, leaving across the counter flirtatiously.

Steve blushed furiously and nodded slightly. He wrote his number and name down on a scrap piece of paper, sliding it over along with more than enough money to pay for the item. "Keep the change..." He smiled gently at him, his cheeks still glowing red.

"Mum, Steve?" He read the name on the paper and took the money with a slight sigh. "I'll be sure to call, the names Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this AU


End file.
